24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kamistani peace treaty cover-up
Prior to and during Day 8, US and Kamistani Presidents Allison Taylor and Omar Hassan were preparing to sign an historic peace treaty that would effectively dismantle the IRK's nuclear weapons program. Believing such a treaty would weaken their influence in the region, a faction inside the Russian government (led by President Yuri Suvarov himself) facilitated an assassination attempt (carried out by Russian crime syndicate Red Square and later a splinter faction of the IRK government) on President Hassan in order to derail the treaty. Their plan was initially successful, but the signing was set to move forward when the IRK installed Hassan's widow, Dalia, as acting president. However, evidence of a Russian conspiracy was soon uncovered by Jack Bauer. President Taylor, fearing such evidence would jeopardize the peace agreement, sanctioned former President Charles Logan to cover up the Russians' involvement and silence Bauer. Before Day 8 Some time before Day 8, The Russians' mole inside CTU New York met with her handler, (as well as diplomatic attaché of the Russian foreign minister) Pavel Tokarev, to go over the final arrangements for Hassan's assassination. Unbeknownst to him, Walsh had been secretly filming their meeting and placed the video file in a safety deposit box at a bank for use as an insurance policy later on. Day 8 Charles Logan learns of Russian involvement At some point before 8:30am, former President Charles Logan received information from an unknown source in Moscow that people inside the Russian government (including President Yuri Suvarov, Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich, and CTU analyst Dana Walsh) were behind both President Omar Hassan's murder and the supplying of nuclear fuel rods to the Kamistan splinter cell. Hoping to use this information to blackmail the Russians into signing the peace accord and restore his public image, he left several messages at Secretary of State Ethan Kanin's office offering assistance in keeping the Russians at the peace conference. Blackmailing the Russians After Hassan's death, the Russian foreign minister was quick to announce to President Taylor Moscow's intent to withdraw from the signing, even with the knowledge of the IRK's plan to appoint Dalia Hassan as provisional president. Taylor immediately sought Secretary Kanin's counsel, who was instrumental in bringing the Russians to the table in the first place. Kanin, having just received Logan's messages and aware of the man's close relationship with Moscow, insisted Taylor meet with him to hear him out. Back at the UN, President Taylor had Logan secretly delivered to a conference room where she met with him privately. Logan informed Taylor that he had information that could be used as leverage against the Russians but refused to reveal what it was. Though he assured her that no laws would be broken and that her presidency would not be affected. Taking him at his word, she agreed to have him meet with the Russian foreign minister. Logan met with Novakovich shortly after and wasted no time in blackmailing him; he stated that he was fully aware that members of the Russian government, including Novakovich himself, were complicit in Omar Hassan's assassination. He threatened to share evidence of the fact with President Taylor if Moscow did not renege its intention to pull out of the peace conference. At around 9:18am, Novakovich called President Taylor to inform her that both he and President Suvarov would be at the UN in five hours to sign the treaty. Murder of Renee Walker At the Holland Avenue tenement, the terrorist ringleader responsible for executing Hassan was about to be transported to CTU medical for interrogation. Before that could happen, one of the EMT's (Pavel Tokarev in disguise) injected Mehran with a syringe when no one was looking. With the last non-conspirator who knew of the Russians' involvement dead, he promptly fled the scene. On his way downstairs, he ran into Renee Walker, whom he recognized from when they were both working undercover with the Russian mob. Fearing she might have recognized him herself, he opted to shadow her and Jack Bauer as they took a taxicab back to his hotel. He called his superior Novakovich, warning that if she did in fact recognize him, then the day's events could eventually be traced back to Moscow. He said killing Bauer and Walker would be the least-damaging course of action, but Novakovich ordered him to stand by until he got permission from President Suvarov. Eventually, Suvarov gave the green light for Walker's assassination and Tokarev was ordered to proceed. Back at CTU medical, Samir Mehran entered cardiac arrest and expired shortly after. CTU Director Chloe O'Brian ordered that a preliminary toxicology panel be run, citing the possibility that he may have been poisoned by a still-at-large co-conspirator. The panel confirmed her theory, showing trace elements of an unidentified toxin in his bloodstream. Chloe immediately placed a call to Jack, now back at his hotel, which was answered by Renee. Chloe informed her of the recent developments; remembering the EMT whom she ran into earlier, Renee told her to dig up her FBI case files on Red Square so she could make an ID. Before she could relay this information to Jack, Tokarev shot her twice with a sniper rifle from an adjacent building. Jack, now under fire himself, grabbed and carried her down to street level. He got into a taxicab and had the driver rush down to St. Andrew's Hospital where she was given priority medical treatment. However, after suffering heavy arterial damage and blood loss, Renee Walker succumbed to her injuries at approximately 8:58am. Russian conspiracy uncovered Chloe called to offer her condolences, but a vengeful Jack demanded to know who was responsible. She told him Renee might have recognized someone, possibly from Red Square, at the scene of President Hassan's execution, and that was likely the reason she was killed. Jack then went to question the syndicate's boss, who was being tried at a federal courthouse in downtown. Bazhaev denied all responsibility for Renee Walker's murder and told him that people inside the Russian government were behind everything that happened that day. He went on to state that all of Moscow's dealings with Red Square were conducted through their intermediary, Dana Walsh. Jack headed back to CTU to personally interrogate Walsh, who had been arrested earlier that day for treason. She offered to give him not only the names of everyone in the Russian government who was responsible but also proof (the video she made of her and Tokarev's conversation) in exchange for an immunity deal. Jack then tried to get in touch with President Taylor to get an agreement drafted and signed. Cover-up initiated Logan's executive assistant, Jason Pillar, received a call from his contact at the Department of Justice who notified him of Jack's interrogation of Sergei Bazhaev. He also notified him that Jack was on his way to interrogate Walsh. Logan, worried that Jack would expose the Russians and thus destroy the peace agreement (as well as Logan's one chance for public redemption), decided to bring the president, the one person with the authority to stop him, into the loop. Logan would later meet with her and Secretary Kanin to bring them up to speed. Taylor was livid that he kept the truth from her, but Logan claimed he was only trying to preserve her deniability. He urged her to stop Bauer before he could implicate the Russians lest all her work on the peace agreement would have been for nothing, to which Kanin vehemently opposed. However, believing the peace treaty to be of the greater good and in defiance of Secretary Kanin's protests, President Taylor decided to cover up the truth. Obstruction of CTU investigation Later that hour, President Taylor arrived at CTU to meet with Jack personally. She stated that she would not grant Dana Walsh immunity, much to his disappointment. Jack tried to convince her that Walsh could prove who was behind not only Renee Walker's murder but also President Hassan's assassination as well as the failed radiological attack on Manhattan, but she still denied his request. It was then when he realized that the president had no desire to find out the truth and was only interested in protecting the peace agreement. The president ordered CTU to fly Jack to McGuire Air Force Base where he would be "debriefed" until the treaty was signed. She also ordered that no one speak to Walsh without the president's consent and that CTU shift its focus to security for the peace summit. On his way to the helicopter, Jack seized the gun of the agent who was escorting him and threatened to kill him unless he ordered his men to lower their weapons, to which the young man complied. Jack then got in the pilot's seat and took off for Manhattan. Chloe called in the Air Force, which sent two AH-64 Apaches to force the chopper down. Jack was able to descend and land on the Cooper Building, using the fire escape to get down to ground level. NYPD dispatched two units to intercept Bauer, now on the ground, but he quickly lost them by hiding among pedestrian traffic. With Bauer at large and his getting to Walsh a high probability, the conspirators' next move was to acquire and lock down Walsh's evidence. Search for the video file Citing the Russians' eventual exposure as inevitable, Secretary Kanin was able to convince President Taylor to pull out of the signing and expose them herself. Before she could do that, however, Logan came to the president with an alternative: to have a private security team move Dana Walsh to an undisclosed location and forcefully extract the location of the video file from her. Taylor acquiesced. Kanin tried once again to talk her out of hiding the truth, but she repeatedly shot him down. In a last-ditch effort to get the president to reconsider, Secretary of State Ethan Kanin opted to resign from his post, much to Taylor's dismay. The team, led by Mark Bledsoe, arrived at CTU later that hour and had Walsh formally transferred to a private facility at 14633 12th Street. There, Bledsoe asked her for the location of the evidence. When she refused to give that up, Bledsoe had her strapped down and water-boarded. Jack, with help from CTU Director of Field Operations Cole Ortiz (as well as ex-fiancé of Walsh), would later storm the compound and extract her, killing Bledsoe and three of his men in the process. Jack offered to let Dana go in exchange for the evidence; she said she didn't believe him, fearing that Jack was consumed by revenge for Renee Walker and was going to kill anyone complicit in her death (including Dana herself). Jack then pointed his gun at her and gave her until the count of three to give him the evidence before he killed her, much to Cole's disapproval. Dana then finally gave up its location: a safety deposit box at First Unity Savings Bank on Lexington, to which the three of them headed. There, Cole and Dana went inside while Jack stayed behind. One of the bankers escorted them to a waiting room and retrieved their safety deposit box, which contained the video file as well as a silenced pistol. Anticipating this, Cole grabbed the gun before Dana could reach it; what he did not anticipate was a concealed flash-bang which detonated in his face. With Cole knocked out, Dana took the gun along with the evidence. She, pretending to be a frightened witness, placed a call to 9-1-1, identifying Jack (a fugitive himself) at the bank. Officer Burtt and his partner quickly arrived at the scene and apprehended him, which Dana used as a diversion and escaped. Jack managed to get the upper hand and subdue the two officers; he chased her into an abandoned building where the two exchanged gunfire. Walsh eventually ran out of bullets and was cornered by Jack; he demanded that she hand him over the video file, to which she complied. Satisfied, Jack proceeded to shoot Dana Walsh twice in cold blood, validating her fear that Jack's only goal was revenge. Jason Pillar's takeover of CTU Having just found out about Jack's rescuing of Walsh, Logan cited Chloe O'Brian's ambivalence towards Bauer as to blame. He had President Taylor issue an executive order appointing Jason Pillar to CTU to oversee the search for Jack Bauer. He and his assistant later arrived at CTU and immediately upgraded their orders with regards to Bauer to "shoot on sight." Logan would also meet with Foreign Minister Novakovich Pillar and inform him of CTU's recent change in authority. He also provided Novakovich with a closed-channel phone that he would use to keep in contact with them so he could have his hitter take out Bauer as soon as he was apprehended. First Jack Bauer assassination attempt Now in possession of the evidence, Jack contacted journalist Meredith Reed and planned to use her to expose the Russians in the event of his capture or death. They agreed to meet at Turner's Department Store at Midtown Manhattan. However, their call was intercepted by CTU, and Pillar planned to use this as an opportunity to make both Bauer and the evidence disappear. He dispatched a Russian covert ops team, led by Pavel Tokarev, to the area. Tokarev provided sniper cover from a vantage point while the other four operatives, posing as shoppers, spotted for him on the ground; Pillar and Linley also monitored the area through the surveillance cameras. Having arrived at the store, Jack managed to avoid being detected by using the shoppers as cover. Though he was eventually spotted by Tokarev who, before he could get a shot in, found himself held at gunpoint by Jack's old special forces partner Jim Ricker. Ricker gave Jack the all clear, who proceeded to extract Reed, kill the remaining Russian operatives, and flee the scene. Jack and Ricker escorted Reed and Tokarev to a building across the street. As Ricker was searching him, Jack found a Springfield M1A1 rifle among Tokarev's possessions; it was then when he realized that he was the one who killed Renee Walker. In a last attempt to ensure the protection of his co-conspirators, Tokarev took out and swallowed the SIM card to his phone. Jack then strung him up against the wall and began to brutally interrogate him for the name of the individual who ordered Renee's hit, but to no avail. Realizing the futility in attempting to torture him, Jack grabbed Tokarev's cell phone and noticed the SIM card had been taken out. He attempted to locate it, but soon came to the realization that Tokarev had swallowed it. Jack grabbed his knife, disemboweled him, and retrieved the card. He inserted it back into the phone and was shocked to learn that Charles Logan was among the previous calls. Censorship of the press Logan informed President Taylor of Jack's intent to go public with the evidence implicating the Russians and that he had already contacted a journalist for the New York Courier. She, as per Logan's request, ordered the FBI to Reed's office to apprehend her and to locate and seize her evidence. She also ordered that he NSA put up firewalls to prevent any leaks about the Russians' involvement from getting out. Reed contacted her editor, Gary Klausner, about the Russians' complicity in President Hassan's death as well as her evidence of the fact. The two agreed to meet at a diner later that hour, but before that could happen, the FBI had already arrived at their office and locked the place down due to a "national security risk." Desperate, Reed attempted to get in contact with Hassan's widow, (and acting Kamistani president) Dalia, through her daughter, Kayla. She told her that the terrorists who killed her father were working under the orders of Russian operatives, but before she could give any details, she was apprehended by the FBI and her evidence was confiscated. Kayla would later bring this information to her mother, who tried herself to get in contact with Reed as well as her editor, but to no avail. Dalia decided to meet with President Taylor about this. Taylor confirmed that Reed was making false allegations and that she had her arrested in order to protect the peace agreement. But Dalia insisted that she would not have had her arrested unless her allegations were true. Coming to the realization that Taylor had kept the truth from her, Dalia berated her; she said she would be withdrawing from the signing as well as filing a request to the UN that Taylor release Reed and disclose her evidence. Before she could leave the room, Taylor presented her with an ultimatum: either she keep quiet about the Russians' involvement and sign the peace treaty, or Taylor would invoke the fact that Kamistani terrorists attempted to detonate a nuclear weapon on US soil as pretext for a massive military retaliation against the IRK. Feeling she had no choice, Hassan complied. Kidnapping of Charles Logan With his new-found knowledge of Logan's involvement, Jack set to make a move on the former president. Ricker provided him with the route of the motorcade carrying Logan, who was on his way to greet President Suvarov at the heliport. Jack, donning full body armor and wielding an assortment of weapons, ambushed them under the 4th Street Underpass. He single-handedly incapacitated Logan's entire protective detail and flushed him out of his bulletproof limousine with tear gas. Holding him at gunpoint, Jack moved Logan to an underground service tunnel where he proceeded to interrogate him. Fearing for his life, Logan was quick to admit his involvement in the cover-up but denied having any part in Renee Walker's murder. Jack insisted that Logan would have at least known who ordered her hit, to which he responded with a name: Mikhail Novakovich. Jack didn't believe him, but with CTU closing in on his position, he opted to knock Logan out with a sleeper hold, place a bug on his shirt collar, and escape. Targeting of Russian officeholders Mikhail Novakovich When Logan regained consciousness, he immediately had Pillar call Novakovich to warn him that Jack was coming for him. However, by the time he called, Jack had already stormed his private suite, overwhelmed his personal guard, and impaled the foreign minister with a fire poker. Logan called President Suvarov personally to break the news; he assured the Russian president that neither he nor Novakovich was able to give up his involvement to Bauer, unaware that Jack was listening to and recording their conversation from the bug he had planted earlier. Yuri Suvarov Identifying him as the mastermind of the day's events, Jack's third and final target was President Yuri Suvarov, who had just arrived at the UN. Jack infiltrated an adjacent building by hiding in the car of Jason Pillar, whom he was holding hostage. After subduing Pillar, Jack made his way up to a utility room on the 22nd floor. There, he made a video recording for his daughter in which he said his final goodbyes. Once finished, Jack readied his sniper rifle. Chloe soon found out about his plan to assassinate the Russian president from Cole, who had just finished questioning Jim Ricker. She, wanting neither Jack nor Suvarov killed, decided to go up to the Hart Building alone and attempt to talk him down. However, she ordered Cole to send a TAC team to her position if he did not hear from her in ten minutes. When she got there, she was greeted with a sleeper hold at the hands of Jack and handcuffed to a guard rail. Jack then aimed his rifle at Charles Logan, now back at his suite at the UN, and called him with Pillar's phone. He played for Logan the recording he created of him and Suvarov's conversation and threatened to kill him unless he summoned Suvraov to his suite immediately. Suvarov arrived at Logan's suite moments later. Jack was seconds away from taking the shot when Chloe, who had just regained consciousness, tried to talk him out of it. She argued that killing a foreign president on US soil would almost certainly lead to a war and that would be the last thing Renee would have wanted. Jack hesitated; he finally took his finger off the trigger and lowered his rifle, abandoning his vendetta against the Russians and returning to his original goal: to expose them. Attempted exposure by CTU Jack gave the recording of Logan and Suvarov's conversation to Chloe, who planned to use CTU's servers to distribute it across the country. Before the TAC team arrived at the scene, Chloe shot Jack (non-lethally) at his behest in order to derail any suspicions of them cooperating. Logan called Pillar, who had just arrived at the scene, and told him that Jack was in possession of a recording that would implicate the Russians as well as the Americans. When Pillar found no such recording at the scene, he immediately suspected O'Brian of being an accomplice and ordered agent Nate Burke to find and apprehend her. Chloe made her way back to CTU mobile command with the recording and began to upload it to analyst Arlo Glass. Two agents arrived with orders to lock Chloe down and seize the file; Cole attempted to hold them off but was quickly subdued. Burke then arrived at the scene and canceled the upload; he had the recording sent to Charles Logan and had O'Brain and Ortiz transported to CTU holding. Logan met with president Taylor to deliver the recording and make one last request: the permanent silencing of Jack Bauer. He stated that he had already made arrangements for Bauer to be taken out and was awaiting the president's direct approval. Taylor, beginning to show regret for what she's allowed to happen, remained silent. Logan took her silence as tacit approval and ordered his men to proceed. US withdrawal from signing After the General Assembly gathered, the UN Secretary General called presidents Yuri Suvarov, Dalia Hassan, and Allison Taylor respectively up to the podium to sign the peace treaty. Suvarov signed the document almost instantly to avoid his criminal prosecution; Dalia, after a brief hesitation, signed the document to avoid a war with the US. Taylor, now reflecting on everything she's allowed to happen in the name of peace, lowered her pen and began addressing the delegates. The president stated that a number of unspecified crimes were committed in the run-up to the signing and that she had an active role in covering them up. She also stated that she would go into greater detail within the hour; she then made her way out of the atrium. By 3:45pm, the peace summit was formally brought to a close. Second Jack Bauer assassination attempt Taylor had Tim Woods alert the ambulance transporting Jack Bauer of an imminent ambush. However, by the time his alert reached them, the ambulance had already been wrecked and a team of masked mercenaries grabbed Bauer, loaded him onto a van, and sped off. Taylor immediately called Logan, who was one of the only people who could locate Jack. He told Pillar to ignore her call; Pillar however, insisted that no good could come from killing Bauer at this point, and answered it himself. Determined to ensure the death of the man responsible for ruining his last shot at public redemption, Logan struck his right-hand man on the head with a glass decanter and proceeded to shoot him with his own gun. Taylor along with her Secret Service detail subsequently arrived outside of Logan's suite and demanded that he open the door; in a moment of desperation, Charles Logan then turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. With the only two people who could give up Jack's location dead or incapacitated, Taylor had Chloe O'Brian and Cole Ortiz released from custody and ordered them to find Jack before he was killed. Arlo used one of CTU's drones to track the van transporting Jack to a compound under the Williamsburg Bridge. Chloe then used the drone's directed microwave signal to patch President Taylor through to one of the mercenary's phones. At the compound, the team leader, Nantz, got out of the van with Jack and told him to get on his knees. As he pointed his gun at him and prepared to pull the trigger, the president called and ordered him and his team to stand down and await the FBI's arrival. She then had him put Jack on the phone. Taylor informed him of her decision to pull out of the signing and offered assurance that she would expose the people responsible for the day's events within the hour. She also advised Jack to leave the country as soon as possible lest be hunted by both the Russian and American governments; after offering her sincere apologies for her betrayal, the president hung up. Aftermath The three key political masterminds were ruined when the cover-up failed. Allison Taylor resigned from the presidency, and remanded herself to the Attorney General. The Vice President of the United States, Mitchell Hayworth, was subsequently sworn in as president and completed the remainder of her term. Charles Logan survived his suicide attempt but likely suffered severe brain damage. And the President of the Russian Federation, Yuri Suvarov, returned to his country only to be removed from office and arrested. Jack Bauer managed to escape the United States, and remained hidden until he chose to resurface in London four years later. President James Heller would ultimately pardon him for his role in the day's events, but the Russians continued to chase him. After stopping Margot Al-Harazi and Cheng Zhi, Jack turned himself over to the Russians to protect Chloe and his family. Chloe O'Brian was confronted by the FBI for her complicity in Jack's escape, and when she refused to betray him, she was arrested . At some point after serving prison time and her subsequent release, her husband Morris and son Prescott were killed in a hit-and-run truck accident. Computer hacker Adrian Cross deceived Chloe into believing that this event was ordered by the American government in an attempt to assassinate her; she subsequently joined Cross's organization, Open Cell and became wanted for crimes she committed associated with the organization. She eventually learned the truth of her family's death from Cross before he was murdered. She later aided in stopping Margot Al-Harazi and Cheng Zhi's terror plots. While the CIA continued to look for her, it was more out of curiosity than anything else as she was acknowledged as no longer a threat with Open Cell destroyed and given her help that day. See also * Kamistani peace treaty Category:Day 8 * Category:Events * Category:Conjectural titles